Nightmare
by HauntingHopes
Summary: "You feel like you're falling... no you are falling. Falling down deep, deep pit, the bottom nowhere insight. Images of her flash in front of your eyes... Am I dying?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Nightmare **_

You close your tired eyes, the TARDIS's lullaby lulls you into a deep sleep. Darkness at first, but then a scene begins to unfold. You recognize it as Rose's home. It looks just like it did last time you were there. Except it felt cold and lifeless. You run around the small apartment looking for Rose or even Jackie, but they aren't there. No one is there, you're all alone.

You feel like you're falling, no you are falling. Falling down a dark, dark pit, the bottom nowhere in sight. Images of her flash in front of your eyes… her smile, her eyes, and her hair… oh her hair. A question floats into your mind, "Am I dying?" That's illogical! You tell yourself. But is it? You're still falling. You've stopped flailing your arms and legs around and just fall, surely you'll die when you hit the bottom.

Suddenly, as fast as it started, the falling stops. You open your eyes… Bad Wolf Bay. A smile spreads across your young yet old face. You run your hand through your non-ginger hair and look around, maybe Rose is here. She is! She's sad… crying. You try, in vain, to run towards her, but it seems as if your feet are clued to the ground. You call out her name… she can't hear you. Someone's walking up behind her. It's you, different face, but it's still you.

He, you… um, he… puts his hand on her shoulders. She turns around and falls into him. He holds her while she cries, saying comforting words. You remember when you would comfort her… you miss her so much. You blink, and suddenly you're no longer at the bay, but in the TARDIS. Amy and Rory are there. Smiling. "Glad you're back, Doctor." Rory says.

"Wasn't gone long, I hope." You say straightening your bowtie.

"No, Doctor… but Rory and I decided something."

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving you and gonna break your heart. Leave you lonely and dreaming of Rose."

"What are you two talking about?"

"We're leaving… never to come back. Poor Doctor… all alone now. Poor, poor Raggedy Doctor."

"_Doctor… Doctor… Doctor… Doctor…. Doctor…" _

"Doctor! Wake up!" Amy yells in your ear.

"Ah, Amy… oh blimey… Amy Pond. Right," You babble. You reach up and touch her face. You jump out of bed and kiss her forehead. Rory walks down the hallway.

"Is he up yet?" You run over to him and kiss his forehead too.

"Doctor, we have something to tell you." The nightmare still fresh in your mind, you think you know what's coming.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" You ask.

"Ha, of course not, Doctor! No, Rory accidently pushed some buttons on the TARDIS and uh…" You smile; glad they aren't leaving… yet anyway.

"Marvelous!" You say and run out to the control room. As your running to the control room, something catches your eye. Blond.

* * *

**My first fanfiction… **_**ever**_**! What do you guys think? I know it's a bit choppy; I made it that way because dreams are choppy. Sorry for the cliché title though, couldn't think of a better one. I haven't decided if this is a one-shot or not… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare **

**Part Two**

You've been avoiding sleep. The nightmares too much for you to handle. You, the Doctor afraid of a tiny nightmare? You can go awhile without sleeping, but it's caught up to you now. So you lay down on your soft, warm bed and fall into a deep slumber in a matter of seconds.

"Hello, Sweetie," She whispers into your ear.

"River," You open your eyes. You're still in your room. So that's good? She smiles. A smile that means so much more. It doesn't reach her eyes. She's sad and you want to know why. But before you can, she pulls out a gun.

"I'm so sorry." She whispers before pulling the trigger. You don't feel it hit you, but you look down at your chest and you're bleeding. You're hand begins to shine golden… regeneration.

A beautiful spring day on earth. You are sitting in a field of tulips. Funny… you've never really had a taste for tulips, but they looked especially beautiful. Amy and Rory are running through the field, giggling and just being in love. She truly loves him. Does it hurt? It's not her you love… it's the love you love. You miss that feeling. And you want someone. But you can't… complicates everything. "Life is messy," You sigh as you lay your head down.

It's night now and it's a corn field. You see the night sky as you had with Vincent. A cold hand touches yours. You intertwine your fingers with the hand's on instinct. You turn you head to see a girl. She smiled at you, one of those smiles that instantly brings a smile to your face. You have no idea who this young woman is, but you love her. She stands up and begins to walk away. Into a maze of never ending corn. You chase after her, but she is gone.

You wake up still tired. You sit on the edge of the bed with your head in your hands. You know that Amy and Rory are keeping secrets from you. You're keeping secrets from them. Or just one big one.

You walk to the kitchen for a glass of water. _Such a human thing to do. _The TARDIS muses. You roll your eyes. As you lean against the counter sipping the water, you see a flash of blonde. "Stop playing tricks on me, dear." You say aloud to the TARDIS. _I'm not._ "Yeah, you are. I keep seeing blonde hair. I just saw it for the fifth time. And I'm sick of it." _There's no one else here. Just you, Amy, and Rory. _

It's just your imagination. Perhaps.

You settle into the nice leather lounge chair in the library. You watch the calming pool. It's still. Without thinking you walk over to it and just jump in. Pajamas and all. You let yourself float to the bottom. A memory flashes before your eyes, but it's gone now. Maybe you can just stay down here for a while. Forever? You can't and you make your way to the surface. Just before you break the surface you see the blonde again. She's standing right above you, looking down at you. Quickly, you break the surface and look around. The girl is gone. You let out a defeated sigh. You are completely crazy you tell yourself.

You hurry to the TARDIS's wardrobe and quickly get dressed. And wait in the control room until Amy and Rory come out. "Where to next?" Amy asks with a smile. And in an instant you've forgotten the blonde girl and the nightmares as you smile at the pair. Yet it's only for a second.

* * *

**This was just going to be a one-shot, but I got another idea last night. So here it is. More to follow… **

**Thank you for reading. Review? :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Doctor Who**_**. **


End file.
